


A God's Blessing

by TheSakuraTree



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Summary: MC has the ability to ask for a wish from one of each of a pantheon of gods.The problem? Several lights on the charm they wear around their neck have gone out, signifying that a few wishes have already been used.The solution? Heck if they know - MC doesn't even know what gods are remaining or their powers.





	A God's Blessing

plot noises


End file.
